zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Arosaurer
''Raptor redirects here; for the more popular raptor-type Zoid featured in Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, and New Century Zero, see Rev Raptor; for the Zoids: Genesis Zoid, see Bio Raptor. The Arosaurer is an Allosaurus type Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted in TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Arosaurer is an Allosaurus-type Zoid created by the Helic Republic. Based on the smaller Godos, the Arosaurer was developed as an alternative to the Command Wolf. While slower than the Wolf the Zoid was far more heavily armoured and, because of its biped design, more agile and more capable in close combat. Battle Story appearances The Arosaurer was developed in the ZAC 2040s to work with the Dibison and Raynos, as escorts to the Madthunder. The Zoid was successful in this role, proving to be a match for the Zenebas Zoids it faced. Following the recapture of the Helic capital, the Zoid was further produced, becoming one of the mainstays of the new Helic Army. The Zoid served into ZAC 2050s, but was gradually replaced with newer Zoid designs like the Houndsoldier and Godkaiser. All surviving examples of the Arosaurer were wiped out during the Meteor Disaster in ZAC 2056. Following the disaster, the Helic army chose to abandon the design in favour of the Command Wolf and Godos. Despite the Helic Republic's plan, the Arosaurers are also seen escorting the Gojulas Giga (along with the Gorhecks) in the Republic's attempt in holding back the Neo-Zenebas Empire from advancing further to the Central continent. The Arosaurer wa also successful in providing ground support to the defending Republican army. Following the destruction of the Helic army in ZAC 2102, the design was recreated by the Republic to replace combat losses. While the design was initially successful against the Neo-Zenebas forces, the design proved to be ineffectual against the Seismosaurus. Most of the Arosaurers were wiped out by the Zenebas forces. Media appearances Anime The Arosaurer's first anime appearance was in Zoids: Fuzors. The Arosaurer was one of the standard Zoids of the Peacekeeping Bureau, piloted by Ciao and other officers. Several other Arosaurers appeared in the series, most notably a modified one used by Jean, a professional Zoid thief. When the Chimera Blox were developed later in the series, these Zoids fell out of favour by the new mayor and all PKB version of the Zoid were sent off to be scrapped. They were, however, salvaged and used in the resistance against the power-hungry Alpha Richter, though the role they played was minimal. Manga An Arosaurer appears in a single frame of the Chaotic Century manga. The Zoid has no impact on the storyline; the frame being part of a character's speech on the intelligence and free will normal Zoids possess. Video Games The Arosaurer makes an appearance in Zoids VS III. Trading Cards The Arosaurer was featured as part three of the four Zoids Trading Cards releases; all except the Trading Collection Cards. An Arosaurer in PKB colors was additionally featured as part of the Zoids Scramble set. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Arosaurer kit comes on four frames, along with a wind-up motor, a semi-transparent canopy cover, sixteen rubber caps, a small chromed gold pilot, and label sheets. The Arosaurer is moulded in light grey and white, with a smoke-coloured canopy. The Arosaurer's construction is surprisingly complex for a Zoid of its size, with the legs being particularly involved. The Zoid uses a wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Arosaurer will walk forward, waving its arms and opening its jaws. The Arosaurer was released in Japan in 1987 with production continuing until about 1988. Several other versions of the Arosaurer have been produced. They are detailed below. The first prototype seen in catalog was wearing guns on his tail, which had a different shape. Technozoids A version of the Arosaurer was released under the name of Strike Zilla. The Strike Zilla's colours are similar to the OJR version, with a lighter grey used for the model. Zoids2 The Arosaurer was also released under the name of Raptor, as part of the Zoids2 line. The Raptor was recoloured in black, grey, and chrome silver. New Japanese Release The Arosaurer was released as part of the New Japanese Release. The Zoid was completely recoloured, with an orange canopy, blue body, light grey limbs and a light blue trim, as well as a grey pilot. A version of this Zoid was intended for release as a part of the New American Release. However, the line was cancelled before the Zoid was released. Fuzors Because of the Zoid's use in the Fuzors anime, a variant of the Arosaurer was released in the supporting model line. Moulded in grey and blue, the mould was changed slightly to accommodate two translucent blue blisters on the shoulders of the Zoid, representing police strobe lights. A custom sticker sheet including Peacekeeping Bureau stickers was included with the model. New American Release The Zoid was featured under the name Arosaur in a catalogue and appeared identical to the new Japanese release. It appears to never have seen production, however. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Category:Allosaurus-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Dinosaurs Category:OJR Category:NJR